YuGiOh: Life of the Cards II
by Eoko
Summary: A sequel to Life of the Cards... looks at title Well duh... laughs It's YAOI cause I love it and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. DarkCeltic, LusterGaia, Chaos?, Red (Evil DM)? ON HOLD
1. A Few Little Twists

Hicky: Heh! Guess what! I decided that since my brother helped me so much with LoTC… he's going to write LoTC2!  
  
Sassy: *walks up and waves* Hi… you may remember me using such names as 'Seto' in LoTC pre/post chapter bits.

Hicky: Yep, that's him… Seto, Seth, Sassy… we're going with Sassy!

Sassy: *shakes head* I don't have a block and if I did I'd beat him to the ground if he tried to stop he writing!

Witty Phantom: Sassy! *glomps*

Sassy: *points down at the duel monster I'm being glomped by* This is my boyfriend… read his fics and review them, because he's a little review whore.

Phantom: *un-glomps Sassy* Sassy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh… he owns meeeeeee

_

****

A Few Little Twists

Just when everything seemed to be going perfectly, everything changed. Some monster were moving, some refused to leave, others were coming… everything seemed in utter chaos. New monsters were being added to the deck, and others were being put to the side.

Dark almost gagged when he caught sight of one of the newest members to the deck. "Hide me," he whispered in Celtic's ear as the blond girl walked by.

"Why?" Celtic asked as the mage hid behind him. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Her," Dark said peeking over the elf's shoulder. "The one in the pink and blue-"

"With the fake-looking boobs?"

"Yeah, that's her…"

"Why are you hiding for her? Who is she?" Celtic asked, smiling at how silly Dark was acting.

"My worst nightmare come to life… My brainless stalker… My magical female counter-part," he had to stop and again almost gagged. "My old apprentice, the Dark Magician _Girl_."

"The Dark Magician Girl? Well, what is she? Your sister?" 

"Do sisters stalk their brothers?… Ack, she would…. But no, thank the gods… no relation of mine." Dark moved around to Celtic's side to keep himself from the girl's sight.

"She can't be that bad… She does have 'dark magician' in her name."

"A name has nothing to do with who she is… Remember Mystical Elf, all flaunty and oblivious to everything? Well, multiply that my about a zillion." Dark moved again.

"You know, you are the greeter," Celtic said, wrapping his arms around his mage when he had circled to be in front of him.

"She scares me Celtic…." Dark actually whined as he dared to peek over Celtic's shoulder a second time.

"Fine, you big baby. I'll go greet her, and you can go greet those guys… Why didn't she stay with all the new monsters?" Celtic asked, noticing that the Dark Magician Girl was the only one not in a little group.

"Because she's an idiot!" Dark said as he quickly turned and ran over to the newest cards and got himself around them so he would not be seen by the female mage.

Celtic sighed and walked over to the blond, who was cheerfully walking around, in circles. "Hello," Celtic said and the short mage stopped to look at him.

"Hi," she said in a high pitched voice that started off shrill and faded to barely anything, and just with one word. Not only that, but she bounced once, causing her chest to jump as well, which was, scarily, the point.

"I'm Celtic, and this is the YMCA, mansion of the cards belonging to Masters Yugi and Yami."`

"Hi!" She said again, with the same voice. 

Celtic regarded her for a moment. "And you are?"

"Darry!" She said as if she were excited about something. Another bounce. 

"Riiiight," Celtic said as he took in the outfit. Blue and pink and showy. How did a _Dark_ Magician of any sort end up in such pastel colors of clothes, not to mention the sluttiness of it all. 'What room do I put her in?' Celtic asked himself.

"Darry dear!" Came a voice from behind. 

'Oh gods no! I thought I'd never have to hear or see that mage again,' Celtic thought as the put-put-putting of breath through the mages lips got closer.

"Grandpa!" Darry screamed, her voice almost breaking glass.

"Ah, and if it isn't the young whipper-snapper elf. My my boy, already got your eye on my pretty granddaughter here?" Dark Sage said as he pointed his staff, shaking quite a bit, at Darry.

"Don't be silly! I'm Dark's!" Darry said, bouncing twice.

Celtic twitched. 

"Darry hunny, why don't you stay with me, dear? I have a very lovely room-"

'I thought we put him in a closet,' Celtic thought.

"Really Grandpa! That sound nice! Where's Dark?" 

Celtic's ears twitched in pain as the high pitched sound ran through them.

"I don't know dear… let's go get you all settled in… you can look for your boyfriend later…" With that the two mages went off towards the mansion.

Celtic stood staring at were they had just been standing. "Dark is mine," he said to himself. "Me, Dark, gay, together…no Darry…. DARK!" He screamed in the general direction that Dark had gone. Thankfully Darry was already inside the mansion.

Dark came running, not even bothering to look for the blond girl.. When Celtic called, he came as fast as he could. "What's the matter?"

"What. Is. Her. Problem?!"

Dark grinned shyly. "Oh… you noticed hmmm?"

"Yes I noticed! She thinks she's yours, and that you're together and that you love her!" Celtic was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"But Celtic… she's insane," Dark said soothingly. "I am yours, we are together and I love you. That is not ever going to change."

"Never?"

"Never ever." Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around Celtic's neck. "You see… there is this one little thing that Darry doesn't understand. And that is that you, my elf, and I are soul mates… We will always be together."

"Daaaaark," Celtic said blushing furiously. Celtic snapped out of his little moment of being silly and looked over at the crowd that was looking back at him and Dark. "Dark, the other monsters… you didn't finish greeting them did you?"

Dark turned to look back at the rather large group. "Umm, no… you yelled, and I came running."

"That's sweet, but you have a job to do. Let's get back to them." Celtic said as he took Dark by the hand and made his way over to the congregation.

A number of eyes watched as they came closer, then moved to stare dumbly at the way Dark and Celtic held hands. A couple of them snarled while others just seemed displeased.

Dark looked to where the others where staring. He unclasped his hand from Celtic's, and as the elf looked at him a little confused, he wrapped his arm around his waist. He smiled at the warrior and continued walking. "I apologize for running off, but my boyfriend needed me."

Celtic blushed lightly and waved at the new monsters. "Hi," he said quietly, "I'm Celtic."

Three of the new monsters made a humming noise. "We are the, mmm, Magnet Brothers. I am Alpha, this is, mmm, Beta and Gamma."

Dark then looked to a red and black, demonic looking monster and what seemed to be a large, evil, lapdog. "This is Berfomet _{~~Sassy- I listen with Hicky to his name about 13 times… he's Berfomet in this, okay?~~}_ and Gazelle-"

Gazelle roared loudly and was stroked by the monster that was best described as the devil on crack. The horned demon reached out one hand to shake Celtic's, another to shake Dark's, although he had done so before, continued petting his beast with a third and let the forth hang at his side.

Dark finished his introductions and he and Celtic led the monsters to their new rooms. Then the two of them moved the many new magic cards to where they were to be kept. Yugi and the pharaoh had collected many new cards.

"Dark?" Celtic asked after a long silence. "They didn't seem to like us that much… don't they like being in Yugi and Yami's deck?"

"That isn't why they don't like us…" Dark made room for the Time Seal spell.

"So, why then?" Celtic asked, truly not seeing what Dark had caught earlier. 

"They didn't like how we were close, how we touched… how we were together…" 

"How we _are_ together Darky-poo," Celtic said as he put down the Light Force Sword and turned to face the mage. "That's a silly reason not to like someone."

"Yes it is. But that seems to be what was going through their minds. I suppose there weren't a lot of gay monsters in their 'neck of the woods' so it doesn't seem right to them." Dark's back was to Celtic as he placed more spells and traps. 

"But, it is right… so right," Celtic said quietly as he came up and placed his strong hands on Dark's slender waist. "Don't they know about following your heart?"

"Oh Celtic," Dark sighed as he leaned against the warriors grip. "I suppose they are. But our hearts are not as their hearts are. We sought out each other-"

"After what seemed like ages," Celtic mumbled into Dark's hair.

"Quiet you… we wanted each other, or at least wanted men… but them- not only are they straight and seek the company of women, but I assume some may have been taken away from lives they were in the middle of living-"

"But I thought we forgot old lives?" Celtic asked, genuinely curious.

"That is only what I've been told, but there may be some loop holes. Seeing as how they are new cards I would think they came from a shop, like your friends Cee and Gee, and may still retain memories."

"Well, that would down right suck," Celtic said looking around. "We done?"

Dark also surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be in a neat and tidy order. "Appears so…Oh gods!" Dark breathed in sharply at a sound in the hall. He threw himself against the door and out of Celtic's hands.

Celtic watched as Dark bolted the heavy door and leaned against it. His ears tingled slightly as he listened for what Dark had heard. 

"He's a mage," came a high pitched voice. "He has purple hair and blue eyes."

"I've told you six times already! I know you're talking about Dark Magician!" Came the angry voice of Chaos.

"Where's Dark?" the whiney voice of Darry floated clearly through the door.

Dark brought his finger to his lips to indicate no sound was to be made.

"I also told you six times, I do not know where he is…" Chaos sighed heavily.

"But you have to know!" Darry said as if by saying it, Chaos would suddenly give her an answer she liked.

"But I don't!" Chaos said spinning around to face her. He looked down into two big, shiny, green eyes. "Leave me alone and go look for him yourself."

"You were made from Dark," Darry said changing the subject abruptly.

Chaos blinked, not registering the words right away. "That's true… why?"

"If you were made from Dark," the high pitched, airy voice explained, "you must have some of Dark's deep, undying love for me in you."

Chaos thought about the words for a few moments. There were no feelings for this girl, but it could explain why he went after Celtic so long ago. He decided to endure the headache and wait to see if she spouted any other information worth contemplating. 

"But! I can't return your love. I can only love my Dark. He needs me," Darry almost sang as her eyes lit up.

Chaos coughed to stop himself from bursting out into hysterical laughter. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Oh, my sweet lady… it hurts me deeply but I understand your heart lies with another… I will heal… somehow…" Chaos brought the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed. What his speech had meant was; Oh, you deranged lunatic… my head hurts thinking about how lonely your skull must be with no brain for company… now get lost so I can be rid of my headache. 

Darry took his free hand and patted it gently. "It's okay… it'll pass." She smiled and then turned quickly to walk off in the direction she had come from, to continue looking for Dark.

Dark twitched and leapt behind Celtic as he felt the door unlocking itself. He peaked over the elf's shoulder as the door opened.

Chaos glared at the mage, or at what could be seen of him. "That _thing_ is a menace to the sanity of this realm!" With that he slammed the door and stormed off.

"He knew I was in here?" Dark questioned. He thought for a moment. "Of coarse he did… he can sense my energy… but why did he say he didn't know?"

"Guess he was trying to help you, Dark… protecting you from her," Celtic said as he reached behind himself and brought Dark around to his front. "He's not a bad guy."

"Yeah right," Dark said quietly. He was sure that Chaos must have had some motive to help him. It couldn't have just been a random act of kindness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*deet*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luster and Gaia darted into the ritual room and after a quick scan, closed the door behind them. Luster turned around quickly and pushed Gaia against the door. "Seems like he's finally decided to vacate the room." Luster placed kisses on Gaia's face and neck as he spoke.

The warrior moaned as his hands moved, roughly, down the ritual's back, slipping under his shirt and moving back up the smooth green skin. "Finally… my bed isn't big enough for a good fuck." 

"My, aren't you crude," Luster said as his lips move down Gaia's neck. He brought his hand up to pull down Gaia's baggy, hooded sweatshirt as his trail of kisses moved to the grey skinned man's collarbone. 

Gaia open one of his eyes and looked at the desk near the door he was pressed up against. I reached over with his hand, trying not to disturb Luster from what he was doing. 

The ritual monster was much to preoccupied to notice Gaia's subtle movements. Only when his grip on his boyfriend's sweatshirt fell slack did he look at what had happened. His eyes looked down a cut that ran from the bottom of the sweatshirt to the collar. A thick line of dark grey could be seen through the green material. Luster shifted his eyes to Gaia's hand that held the pair of scissors as he opened and closed them, for show. 

Gaia grinned, threw his arms to the side slightly and his sweatshirt slid down them to find a place on the floor; the scissors joining them shortly. Gaia slipped his hands under the trench coat-like leather jacket that Luster wore. There was only one button, right between his pecs and his navel. Gaia used his mouth to undo the button and used his hands to push the jacket off of the ritual monster's shoulders and onto the floor.

Luster reached his hands high over his head and brought them down behind him to untie his long, fire-y hair from the tight ponytail it was in. He pressed his chest against Gaia's and wrapped his arms around the shorter warrior's waist. He took a step back and smiled as Gaia took it with him. The two of them made their way over to Luster's bed before falling down onto it. 

The grey skinned warrior gasped as his arousal pressed hard against Luster's. He rolled off to the side and crawled further onto the mattress, beckoning for Luster to crawl right over top of him. 

The ritual monster smirked and turned to move towards Gaia. He grabbed hold of the bottoms of Gaia's overly baggy pants and with one hard pull they were off, although his shoes were still on. Luster chucked and removed those too.

As Luster was taking off his shoes, Gaia slid his boxers down his legs and to his ankles, where Luster took hold of them and soon had them on the floor. Gaia brought his knee up so his lower leg brushed against the front of Luster's pants.

Luster gave a little thrust against the warrior's leg before bringing his hands down to undo his leather pants. As he removed them he looked over Gaia's body. This was the first time he had seen him completely naked. Sure they had messed around to a point, but that point had been crossed. 

When Luster was finished discarding his clothes, Gaia grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him hard. He smiled as the ritual monster barely stopped himself from colliding, face first. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luster's as his hands moved to the green skinned monster's back to push his body down onto his own. 

The pair stopped kissing abruptly as the door opened and Chaos stood in the frame, mouth slightly agape. "I'm sorry!" He said before spinning around and shutting the door.

Luster shook his head a little and was about to go back to kissing his boyfriend when the door opened and closed once again. Luster looked up again, this time a little angry.

"What I meant was… I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner," Chaos said, one hand on his hip and a saucy grin on his lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sassy: *prys self off of Phantom for a moment* There you have it, my first chapter. Aren't I great?

Phantom: Yeeeaaaaaahhhh….. *looks at last line…. Growls at Sassy*

Sassy: *takes a few steps back* 


	2. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd Yeah Righ...

Sassy: I am back all my little fangirls and fanboys! 

Phantom: Finally! *runs up and glomps Sassy*

Sekura: Those of you who read Witty Phantom's fics, Sassy would be the fuck toy I keep mentioning.

Sassy: Shut up. You're just bitter because you have no one. *tosses Trent from Hicky's fic into Sekura's lap*

Sekura: *looks rather NOT pleased*

Sassy: I've said I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in the summary. But I have yet to say that I do not own lines from 'Dude, Where's My Car', the sending dance preformed by Lord Braska in FFX, mechanical ferret ball things, House Hippos and any other add/game/movie that caught your attention.

Phantom: House Hippo! SWEET!

Sekura: *shakes head*

Phantom: Quiet you...  
__

****

Two's Company, Three's a Crowd... Yeah Right

__

"What I meant was… I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner," Chaos said, one hand on his hip and a saucy grin on his lips.

"Goddamnit Chaos! Get the hell out!" Luster said, glaring daggers at the mage.

Chaos swayed his hips a little as he made his way closer to the pair on the bed.

"I said, get-"

"Luster..." Gaia whispered quietly, "maybe he... could... stay."

The green-skinned warrior turned his attention, abruptly, to his boyfriend. His mouth was slightly open in shock and he had to think over what Gaia had said a few times. "Him? Stay?"

"Oh, I do like the way this warrior thinks," Chaos said grinning and taking off his own shirt.

Luster glanced at Chaos for a moment before looking back at Gaia. He lean forward until his lips were right against the grey-skinned man's ear. "If it is what you'd like." He turned to Chaos. "Take off your pants."

Chaos did so, and joined the two warriors on the bed. "You won't regret this," he said as he placed his lips on Gaia's neck and began sucking lightly. 

Gaia sighed and brought Luster down, kissing him hard. One hand found its way to the back of Chaos's head to force his lips harder against his neck. The other ran down Luster's back and over his ass. He gripped at the perfect flesh, causing Luster to moan against his mouth.

The mage bit down hard on Gaia's neck, but did not break the skin. This action forced the warrior's mouth to open in a gasp, pulling away from Luster as he did so. But, with his grey-skinned lover's mouth open, Luster could not help pressing his lips against Gaia's and moving his tongue into the other's mouth. 

As his tongue moved to find Gaia's, his hand ran roughly up Chaos's inner thigh. But there was one problem and the mage decided to comment. "Why don't we stop with the foreplay and make with the fucking."

It definitely was not a question and both warriors seemed to be fine with what was said. "Does the sex queen have an idea already?" Luster said, tilting his head toward Chaos, which got slapped back to its original position. 

"Don't call me a queen, bitch. Now get your little fuck toy ready," Chaos said, pushing Luster a bit so he had room for what he was going to do. He ran his tongue up and down Gaia's length, causing the warrior to whimper a little.

But whimpers turned to low moans as he felt a slick finger pushing its way inside him. Soon one finger became two and then three, and the tongue that was running along his erection was replaced with a hot, wet mouth. For his first time, this was a bit extreme.

Luster used his other hand to coat himself before tossing the lubricant to the side. "What now Chaos?" the ritual warrior asked, deciding to go with whatever the mage had thought up.

Chaos brought is mouth away from Gaia's hard length and looked up at Luster. "You, get to fuck him, and I-" the mage moved and kneeled right over Gaia's hips, so his entrance was just above the tip of Gaia's cock.

Luster raised an eyebrow, seeing exactly what Chaos was going to do and how everything was going to work. He lifted Gaia slightly, causing his boyfriend to brush against Chaos's ass. The green-skinned man pushed slowly into his lover. He knew that it would hurt and that Gaia was definitely no use to the feeling. 

Gaia cringed and dug his finger into the sheets. Sure he had been prepped, but Luster wasn't just the average man. He didn't even realize that Chaos seemed to be waiting for something. When Luster stopped moving he tried to relax his body, and two hands rubbing circles on his chest were quite helpful.

After a few moments Chaos nudged Luster, telling him to push in further, and after that was done the two waited a few moments for Gaia to adjust. The third time however, Chaos sent a mental message at the ritual behind him. 'This time, all the way, and not too slow.'

Luster blinked but did so, and as Chaos felt Luster move, he moved also, dropping his body onto Gaia's, forcing the warrior's length to push inside him. He grinned at the reaction the team work of the two rituals had caused in the third party.

Gaia screamed, a sound of pain and pure ecstasy. He was both filled and surrounded, his lover inside him and... a skilled mage on top. Within a minute the youngest of the three moved a little against Luster. And as his lover pulled out, Chaos lifted himself up so Gaia was barely inside him. Then, in unison, the ritual warrior pushed in and the ritual mage forced his weight down. 

Gaia's head tossed left and right. It was such an overwhelming experience to have two men working wonders with your body. After a few thrusts Gaia caught up and set to work on getting in on the rhythm. His idea would most likely throw Chaos off a bit, but that was fine with him. He grabbed hold of the mage's hips and held him down the next time he could. 

Chaos looked at the warrior a little perplexed, but decided to go with whatever he was planning. Anyway, he was the guest in this little escapade. So, he waited as Luster thrust back into his grey-skinned lover and felt Gaia ride the motion and thrust up into him. Then he felt Gaia lift his body as the green-skin warrior pulled out. Luster pushing in, hard, once more, Chaos came down and Gaia's hips bucked up as Luster's thrust finished.

Now all three monsters were moving in a rhythm that seemed even beyond perfect. Gaia was panting worse than a dog under the hot sun, and screaming with pure lust and pleasure coursing through him. Luster was moaning and breathing hard, but Chaos, Chaos was only covered in a thin, glistening sweat. How long could this man go? 

The answer was rather surprising. As Gaia screamed once more, louder than ever, he released inside Chaos, every muscle in his body tightening. This caused Luster to shut his eyes as stars exploded in front of them, being greeted by the overly tight channel of his lover. It was no wonder he came too, deep within the body of his grey-skinned warrior.

But then there was Chaos. As the two warriors gasped and panted he simply removed himself from around Gaia and rolled to lie on his back, propped up by pillows. Once he had decided that they had caught their breath enough he looked over, only to see the two trying to cuddle. "I don't think so," he said giving them a 'do that and I rape you one at a time while the other watches' look. This, of coursed, caused both of them to give their full attention to the blue-skinned demon. 

"It looks as if you have not changed after all," Luster said, frowning a little.

"Shut up about me and get down there," Chaos said as he moved his head in a way to indicate what Luster was to do. "And you ," he said looking to Gaia, "do whatever you want.." 'You need the practice.'

Luster actually grinned. Sure Chaos was being a fucking prick but hell, he _was_ as hard as a rock, and that was not a very comfortable feeling for any man. So, he settled himself down between Chaos's brilliant blue legs, and leaned down to take the mage in his mouth. This wasn't for fun, or some romantic notion; in all truth Luster was fairly set on making sure he didn't even have to taste the mage's seed. This was just sucking him off, and that was that. 

Chaos propped himself up on his elbows to watch Luster as he worked. The green-skinned ritual quickly took him in his mouth and down his throat. Chaos grinned and thrust lightly, trying to indicate what he wanted, or trying to choke the other, no one was really sure. But the ritual warrior took it surprisingly well, shifted his position and practically dared Chaos to do that again.

And he was quite ready when the mage pulled himself out and thrust back in. His eyes glinted and Chaos's narrowed. It seemed the two were going to have a little duel of their own. Although the spell-caster seemed set on getting himself off, he also seemed to want to show up Luster; show him he couldn't really handle the task ahead of him.

The red-haired deity took it all. Every thrust, and move the other made. He used his tongue, lips, throat; anything to force Chaos to lose control. He shifted his eyes to look up at the mage and as their eyes locked, he worked even harder, until the stare was broken by Chaos's head being thrown back. Yes, that was it. He kept up exactly what he was doing, save he had to move his mouth up and down the other ritual's length as Chaos had lost, what seemed like, all his control and could no longer keep up his thrusting. 

Gaia knelt to the side, practically gawking at the ritual pair. Such skill, such movement, even the sounds coming from Chaos; he was sure he'd never be capable of any of it. But his thoughts brightened as Luster pulled his mouth away from the mage's length, turned his face, and closed his eyes as Chaos came all over them both. 

The black-haired man lay panting for a few moments before propping himself back up and grinning at Luster. "Not bad," he said calmly, not even giving the green-skinned ritual the respect he deserved for doing things few men could. As it were, Chaos decided on not releasing at all, but it seemed even he could not handle Luster's mouth. Too bad, for him, it belonged to Gaia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*deet*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaia was the first to wake. He looked at Luster who was curled up next to him, and Chaos resting off on the other side of the bed. He scooted off the edge of Luster's bed and went to get dressed, remembering he had cut his bunny-hug _{~Sassy:... I can't believe I just typed that~}_ off in the process of undressing earlier. He sighed and went over to look through his 'it's about time' lover's drawers. He found one shirt that he actually liked and put in on. He looked back as his sleeping beauty before turning and headed out of the room. He stopped, half way out the door and took a huge step back inside, eyes on something leaning against the wall.

Now, this thing was not just an ordinary something to be leaning where anyone could grab it. It was long and thin and black, had a blade at the bottom and a fancy red part at the top, with a greenish gem imbedded inside. Gaia stared at it for a moment before reaching out, grabbing it, and dashing out the door. 

He stopped at the stairwell for a moment. He had just stole something from a very powerful dark mage, and what, for a little fun? Well, who was he going to mess around with. Who else could get a hold of a magician's staff?... And so, he sprinted up to floor three. He looked left and right down the hall, and when he was sure that no one was about, he snuck over to the room belonging to one, Dark Magician. 

He moved to the edge of the door and held the stolen goods up against the wall so Dark would not see if he were to answer. He knocked and sighed with relief as Celtic opened the door, smiling broadly. "Gaia?" he asked looking a little confused, his smile have faltered a little. "Can I help you with anything?"

Gaia poked his head into the room around Celtic and peered around. "Dark not here?" He asked looking back at the elf.

"Umm, no, he had to go do something. Whhyyy?" he asked as his feline eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did he take his staff with him?" Gaia asked, eyes beginning to sparkle.

Celtic looked around the room and caught site of his lover's green staff. He sighed and smiled again. "No, I hope he didn't just forget it."

"So it's in there?!" the grey-skinned warriors was getting a little too energetic.

"Yeah it is, why?" the elf tilted his head in confusion at Gaia's antics.

"Cause, this." He brought his hand in front of himself so Celtic could see. 

The green-blond went wide eyed and pulled Gaia inside the room. "Where did you get a mage's staff?! And who's is it???"

Gaia grinned widely. "I got it from his room, and it's Chaos's."

Celtic's eyes went even wider. "Chaos? You stole Chaos's staff?!"

"Wanna go mess around with 'em? You use Dark's, I'll use this one," he said shaking the staff lightly.

"Just take personal staffs that don't belong to us and do not know how to use?" 

"I did say 'mess around', not, make trees dance."

Celtic gave Gaia a very odd look. "Trees? Dance?"

"It was just something specific. So, you gonna come?"

The elf looked from Dark's staff to Gaia's eager face. Back and forth, back and forth. Then he reached out, grabbed the green shaft and pulled it towards himself. He grinned a little and looked to Gaia once more. "Where to?"

Gaia threw his fist in the air and gave a triumphant 'yes!'. "We gotta go outside. I got no idea how much destruction we might cause."

Celtic thought about his for a moment. Two warriors, never having a day of training with magic in their entire, long, lives were now wielding the staffs of two of the strongest mages known to Ancient Egypt and to duelists everywhere. 

So, down the stairs the two warriors snuck, trying to hide the staffs they carried. They got to the first floor, skittered down the hall and hurried through the back door. The shadow light was a little brighter out back. It seemed to do that as you got further and further from the graveyard's center. The spherical gems glistened for a moment as Celtic and Gaia moved to stand across from each other. 

Gaia seemed all to willing to try to use his stolen staff, but not knowing how he simply leapt around as if performing some type of ballet.

"What, in the name of Ra, are you doing?" Celtic said watching the grey-skinned man hop and spin the staff... dropping it.

"What?" he asked as he leaned down to pick up the weapon. "It's what the spell-casters do."

"_That_," Celtic said, indicating Gaia's movements, "is definitely _not_ what they do."

"Then show us how it's done Pimp Masta Elf."

'Who's 'us'?' Celtic asked before taking up a stance and pulling off a move that look surprisingly like a dance also. In all truth it looked very much like _{~Sassy: Lord Braska's sending dance from FFX~}_. And even with all the grace of an elf, he still did not look right. His muscled body swinging around the feather light staff. It seems, well, wrong.

Well, off went Gaia again. This time doing less of a dance and more of a quick move before holding the staff out to the side. Suddenly a little 'pop' was heard and the pair of miscreants looked up to see a little puff of smoke right about the gem in Chaos's staff. "Dude..."

"Sweet..." Celtic immediately tried to pull a little stunt of his own which earned him a 'phweee-EEEEE' sound and a ball of light whizzing around in the air. His eyes lit up as he watched the little sphere. The light zoomed over to the smoke above Gaia and zipped around it in tight circles before dropping to the ground. After another second it began rolling over the greenish dirt and into the short blue grass. The smoke had seemed to become attached to one part of it and it spun and tumbled with the ball. It looked like some small, furry creature was chasing it.

Celtic grinned at the little ball of light, pulled another series of moves and pointed the tip of the staff at the ball. The sphere changed into a thin oval and the smoke thickened into two wing-like things on what was, supposedly, the light oval's back. The little thing took flight and flapped and flapped, right, smack dap into a tree, and with a little flash and a poof, the creation was no more.

Gaia grinned from ear to ear, made a move that was even too feminine for the true owner of the staff to do and created!... a very fat, small, hippopotamus. The little animal trotted around Celtic's feet and stopped as it neared Gaia. The blond crouched and stretched out a hand in an attempt to pet the 'house hippo'. Said mini-hippo opened its little mouth as wide as it could and chopped down onto Gaia fingers. The warrior yelped and yanked his hand, with lovely hippo accessory attached, up and around. Soon the fat little hippo let go and went soaring into the majestic, and soft, mossy ground, of the forest. 

The two beamed at each other. _They_ were doing magic. They stood back to back and did a duet with their feet, arms and staffs. They pointed them out into the center of the clearing and created a very scary sight indeed. There in front of them, all made of smoke and lights, or so they prayed, was a perfect replica of the Dark Magician Girl. 

Smoky, or so this illusion will be called for now, blinked pastel green eyes and rubbed her pastel pink cheeks. "Oh," she said as she looked right at the staff Celtic held, and then at Celtic himself. "Dark's staff! Oh!... Dark!" She bounded forward and leapt at the elf, who was, at this moment, about to have a heart attack, when she suddenly vanished. Celtic collapsed onto his backside and looked around.

"That was creepy as-"

"Ehem," the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard from behind. Correction, two someones. Celtic and Gaia turned their heads slowing to see who they just knew had to be behind them. They clung tightly to the staffs and tried to smile a little, but the two spell-casters looked down right pissed off.

The mages held out their right hands and jerked their fingers towards their palms. The staffs flew back into their owners hands and the thieves were left with nothing. They should have taken a lesson from Bakura. 

Gaia was still grinning widely. "We did magic!" he said looked Chaos right in the eye.

"No _you_ did not," Chaos informed him harshly.

Celtic looked a little confused and the look on his faced made Dark's heart melt. The purple-haired man walked over to his lover, still sitting on the ground and knelt to wrap his arms around him. "You see, you two don't have magical abilities. The staffs Chaos and I use are vessels that concentrate and help direct our own inner magic. Even if we aren't using them, they still house residual powers within them, and that is what you used."

"I used your magic?" Celtic asked. The idea seeming both romantic and very special. He wrapped his arms around the mage and pulled him right into his lap. "I used your gift?"

"Yes," Dark said smiling.

"Oh, enough you saps. And you!" he glared hard at the Gaia. "Touch my things again and you will be sorry!" He took a few long strides until he was practically breathing down the warriors neck. "Just because I took you inside my body does not give you any right to touch something so personal!" he hissed in the others ear before turning and storming away.

Celtic's head jerked in the direction of Gaia as the last few things were said. He sat there staring blankly and in complete shock. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sassy: *making out with Phantom*

Sekura: *kicking Trent*

House Hippo: *pushing on the review button with its nose*


	3. Dig Deep and Discover

Sassy: I've actually had this done for a few months now… but you know.  Update both fics together rule.  And don't bitch about it, cause it's sticking.  I'll have to reinforce what Hicky said.  Don't tell me it took forever to update.  It's insulting to your own intelligence to state something so incredibly obvious.

Trent: is grinning happily and gets kicked by Phantom

Sassy: Thank you kitten.

Phantom: purrs Anything for my koi.

Sassy:  I have two main things to say now.  The first is to do with a FLAME!  Yes, I got a FLAME! crazy look in eyes I got a flame from 'FlAmEr wHo'S BoSs' cough cough who says   
"YOU  
SUCK! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are the number one pairings!   
I wish I could destroy the YAOI WORLD! ! !"

Okay, now, for one, the name is just SAD.  I mean, why do all the stupid freak-show flamers do this shitty upper/lower/upper/lower-case garbage?  It just ain't cool!  Now, as for the Yaoi World, it will always be around and I am SURE will continue to GROW until haters of Yaoi are the minority.  And the Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl pairing is NOT the best pairing, because it is emphasized in the MANGA- aka, the ACTUAL comic by the ACTUAL maker of Yu-Gi-Oh- that they have a bond of teacher and student or brother and sister.  It is just sick, wrong and on the verge of Het-Incest to put those two together. sticks out tongue  And I know what age difference Hicky's writing them as- Gah.

The second thing I have to say is to ""…. Yes… ôo.  That IS actually what it was signed as.  Anyway, to .  Like der I know I'm falling behind in the eps.  I only watch both Canadian YTV eps and American KidsWBs so sarcasm of course it would have been hard for me to notice my fic is getting left in the dust.  clears throat  Thankfully, I have two things on my side.  Ever present Re-Runs, and the fact that this fic has stuff happen before Battle City starts.  Wala, I am amazing.

Now, enjoy my fic, full of info and characters I don't own.  You finally get to find out why Chaos is a shit!

****

****

**Dig Deep and Discover**

Dark looked at Celtic a little oddly, not knowing what had caused the elf's shock.  He nudged Celtic gently.  "What's the matter?"  Dark asked, but didn't get a reply.

Celtic stared at nothing, seeing as how both Chaos and Gaia had left a little while ago.  Dark asked again and this time Celtic was brought back to reality.  "Oh, it's nothing," Celtic said giving a bright smile and getting to his feet.

Dark raised an eyebrow at the elf. 'It's nothing' had to be the oldest escape line in the book, but if his lover was not going to tell him, there was no point in pushing.  So he stood too, wrapped his arms around the warrior and headed back into the mansion. 

Celtic fell back into thought.  'Took him... inside his body?  Did Chaos and Gaia have sex?'  Celtic's brow furrowed as he thought more on the subject, and he had to avoid a concerned look from Dark.  'Something so personal... why would Chaos let Gaia touch him, but not his staff?'

Dark led Celtic about, mostly because he was afraid Celtic was so deep in thought that he would run into a wall if it were not for his guide's subtle directions.  They were coming up to the stairs and elevator, and not wanting Celtic to trip all the way up to his room, he moved towards the latter. 

Celtic suddenly snapped out of his trance like state and stopped dead.  He looked at Dark for a second.  "Gotta go," he said before dashing up the stairs.

Dark looked up the stairs, a little stunned,then he walked up them and to his room.  He had kind of hoped that Celtic had dashed ahead to get "ready" for his arrival, but alas, when he arrived, the warrior was nowhere to be seen.  Instead the mage sat down and began polishing his staff. _{Sassy: Bad, bad readers.  Bad hentais, his actual staff.  And yes, I know I just put some bad thoughts into some rather innocent minds}_

Celtic made his way up the two flights of stairs with surprising speed and looked down the hall to see Gaia walking after a raging Chaos, trying to apologize for what he had done.   He watched as Chaos stormed into his room, then Luster's body came flying out and crashed into Gaia, sending both the warriors into the wall. 

Gaia took the hit hard, his head smacking the wall, and Luster's muscular body crushing him.  He was out cold.  Luster had also hit his head, but on Gaia's shoulder, not the wall.  He groaned as a headache began to take over.

Celtic dashed up to the two warriors, trying to avert his eyes, as Chaos had not given Luster the time to get dressed.  And really, it was rather hard, seeing as how truly gorgeous the ritual was.  He brought his hand behind the green-skinned man's head.  "Luster?"

Luster lulled his head back and forth slightly, his eyes shut tight, and trying to make the ringing stop.  "G-Gaia?"  His eyes opened a little.  "O-Oh, Celtic, what happened?"

"Well, it looks like Chaos had a little hissy-fit and threw you out of your room... without allowing you to get dressed first."

Luster looked down his body and saw that he was indeed naked.  He blushed brightly and moved both his hands to cover himself, seeing as how both were most definitely needed.

"Oh," came a surprised and breathy voice.  "Oh, what's this?"

Celtic froze for a second, recognizing the female's voice.  He turned slowly, and indeed his guess had been correct. There, standing in the center of the hall, stood the Dark Magician Girl, looking quite confused, with her hat tilted to the side and the visor covering one eye.

"You boys should not have sex.  It is wrong.  Boys need girls for that," she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Celtic shuddered.  Then, he got an idea.  "You're r-ri-right," he struggled.  "But, Luster has no clothes, and he is in the middle of the hall.  That won't do."

"He needs clothes," Darry re-stated.

"Well, could you maybe use your magic and give him some clothes to wear?"

Darry bounced with glee.  No one ever asked for her help, especially when it came to her magic, but now someone was; what a thrill.  She happily spun around and winked "cutely", casting her magic before turning around and skipping down the hall. 

Celtic stared at Darry as she skipped off, one eye bigger than the other.  Then he turned to Luster and his mouth fell open in shock.  Sure, the pink looked rather nice against his green skin, but the fact that it was a big bunny suit did not seem to look right on Luster.  Hell, it wouldn't look right on any full-grown monster.

"That girl can't do anything right..." he said as he stood up.  'But now Luster is covered up.'  He turned around and faced the door.  He thought he could feel the mage's anger seeping out from his room.  Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage he took a step forward and tried opening it...

It was locked.  'Well, I should have known that,' Celtic thought.  Assuming that Chaos had probably added his own magic lock as well, he decided to knock.

"Go away!"  Chaos shouted from inside.

"Open the door, Chaos!" Celtic called, loud enough for his voice to be heard through the thick door.

Either he was too angry to recognize the voice or he just didn't care.  "Go the fuck away and leave me the hell alone!!" Chaos shouted angrily.

Celtic glared at the door before shouting again.  "Open the door or I'll break it down!"  Sure there was the magic lock, but there was no seal on the actual wood, or so Celtic thought, so, with a few good slashes of his sword, he would have a brand new door.

There was silence and then the sound of something large crashing viciously into the door, followed by several smaller things falling to the ground. 

The elf knew that Chaos was demonstrating what could happen to any fool who barged in on him in this kind of mood, and it made him cringe.  But, he was determined to find out what was wrong with Chaos.  He knew he wasn't the jackass that everyone knew.  Celtic pounded his fists against the door.  "Open up right now!"

Chaos had had just about enough of Mr. Annoying and it was time he learned his lesson.  With a few waves of his hand the doors swung open, Celtic came flying into the room, the doors slammed shut, and the elf's throat was held tightly in Chaos's grip.

Instinctively, Celtic brought his hands up to the fingers wrapped around his neck and tried to pry them off as he attempted to squirm free.  "W-wha... Ch-Ch-Cows," he struggled, trying to get any sound to make its way out of his mouth.

Suddenly Chaos's eyes softened, as did his fingers.  He pulled his hand quickly away from the elf's throat, causing Celtic to fall to his knees next to the bed.

Celtic gasped for air, one hand holding himself up while the other rubbed his neck.  "Chaos, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I suppose I just lost it there," he said as he moved to rest against the pillows. 

Once Celtic had regained his breath he got up and moved onto the bed.  He crawled next to Chaos and lay down, resting his head on the other's chest.

Chaos, looking rather shocked, slowly put an arm around the warrior.  But, he didn't feel bad about doing it.  From Celtic, he could feel the comfort he was trying to give, and it felt like it was from someone like a son, or a little brother.

Celtic felt the same way, that Chaos was like a big brother that cared for him and now he needed some help.  "What made you so angry?"

"Gaia took my staff, Celtic, you know that." 

"But Chaos, you said- it sounded like you said that your staff was more important than you."

The mage tensed as those words left Celtic's mouth.  He was sure he had spoken so quietly to Gaia that no one would have heard, from even a foot away, but Celtic had been sitting much farther away than that.

"What did you hear?"  Chaos asked, sounding very calm, although that was not what he felt. 

"Ev-everything.  What happened between you and Gaia?" Celtic asked trying to get comfortable, but it was the questions that were making him uneasy.

Chaos's muscles tensed once again.  He couldn't believe that Celtic had heard everything he had said to Gaia.  After he'd said it, he wished he hadn't and now someone else knew too. 

After a few minutes of silence Celtic shifted slightly to get Chaos's attention.  "Chaos, you can talk to me.  What happened?  Did you and Gaia have sex?"

"In a manner of speaking," Chaos said, trying to calm himself.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that Luster and Gaia were starting something and I decided to join.  I didn't really have any right, but Gaia kind of invited me, and I haven't really gotten anything good lately."

"Chaos, is that all you think about?  Sex?"  Celtic asked, tilting his head upward to look at the mage.

Chaos sighed heavily.  "It's all I'm good for," he said, plain and simple, like it was an unrivaled fact.

Celtic opened his mouth to speak but no words came out at first.  After tripping over words and stumbling around half questions, the elf finally managed a simple, "what?"

"Celtic, if you heard what I said it couldn't be that hard for you to understand.  See that staff?"  Chaos waved his hand absentmindedly to the other side of the bed.  The warrior nodded. "That staff is all I have, that proves I am a mage, and a powerful one-"

"But your magic, it's inside you.  The staff doesn't-"

Celtic was cut off.  "The staff proves that fact.  Without this staff no one would know what I was.  They would not respect me at all.  They would only see me as the whore I am."

Celtic's lips moved soundlessly again.  He was struck dumb by Chaos's words.  How could a mage, so strong, with an ego as big as his, think such a thing?  "N-No one thinks that Chaos," he managed.

"Sweet little elf..."

Celtic didn't even react to the insinuation that he was young or small.  In Chaos's arms, he felt like a child again.

"It would be nice if the world could change, but even after 5000 years, it has not.  My role is the same, as it has always been."

"Your role?"  Celtic asked, cuddling closer to the mage, who was now revealing his soul to someone, finally.

"I can't say that my beauty was a curse.  Too many would get angry at such a line.  But, it wasn't a godsend either.  Do you know Celtic, what it's like to be a prostitute at the age of twelve?  No I suppose not.  You were still a virgin when you and Dark became lovers..." Chaos sighed, remembering his past.

Celtic stayed silent, half in shock and half in respect.  Questions were not needed.  Chaos was ready to tell more without any prompting.

"What could I do?  I was a boy, and my dearest friend, my love, your Dark, was gone.  I was miserable.  The priests, they _comforted_ me... And they gained my trust.  They all pampered me.  I was top student, but now, looking back, I wonder what the reason for that was..."

As Chaos paused again Celtic collected all the information into his brain.  Everything was already so overwhelming.  And yet, there was more.

"How could I know that what they did to me was wrong?  That it would happen again and again until every priest, mage and member of the royal family had either heard of or experienced me first hand.  And what, with so many priests higher on the ladder... I thought I had to win their respect.  I didn't think I could say 'no'.  I was so weak.  I had no power over anything, not even myself."

Celtic gave Chaos a little hug, trying to comfort the older man. 

"And with so many "requests" I didn't really have a choice.  Well, I had one; to be used and hurt over and over... or... to become what they wanted.  To become the whore that gave it away as soon as I caught a glance of want in some man's eye.  I learned how to read exactly what they wanted and made sure they got it, and then some.  It happened so often all I could do was that, and before I knew it, my life revolved around two things; magic and sex.  It became a part of me, dug itself into my soul and there it stayed.  I was two people within one body.  I was a sweet-hearted poet and a sex driven whore; each side despised the other.  I was torn, divided, and yet, one side always seemed to win, and I can tell you, it wasn't the sweetheart."  Chaos lazily stroked Celtic's hair, forgetting that he was confessing everything to the elf, and just telling his story, as he had not even told it to himself. 

Celtic's eyes were still wide, as each little chunk of the story floated into his head.  He rested a hand on Chaos's stomach, as the mage's fingers moved through his hair.

Chaos took a long, deep breath.  "I could still write, recover who I truly was in complete solitude, but if my services were requested, the walls went back up.  I don't know if it became a defense, to hold out the hurt, or if it was truly who I was becoming.  I was so confused, so scared, but no one ever knew.  To the others I was powerful, strong, everything a mage wanted to become... if they only knew.  Most of the men were good, and courteous, asking me when I could come to them, but it changed.  Some demanded when and where I came to them, some stole me right out of my room; some stole me out of _other's_ rooms!  They were never satisfied, always wanting more.  I could have killed them all.  Sons of bitches.  They cared for no one but themselves.  Never anything but sex.  Raw, emotionless sex!"

Celtic's ears drooped a little at hearing such awful things, and also to try to shield the harsh sound of Chaos's voice.  His ears were so very sensitive.

"Even though I became a whore, even though I was what they all wanted, that didn't stop certain men from raping me... cold, heartless rape.  That's what they wanted.  They wanted me to scream in pain, not pleasure.  They wanted to take me in a way no one can fake.  They made me bleed, they cut my skin, they made me feel dirty... and it's not an easy feat to make a whore feel dirty."  Chaos sighed again.  "Those where my lowest days, and nights, because to them, it didn't matter whether the darkness of night covered their actions or not.  Such vile men, and the other's that knew... oh, so many knew.  They saw my cuts and bruises, but they didn't let me heal.  Gods, the pain..." Chaos lifted his free hand up to brush away the tear.  "After several of those encounters, I decided to do a bit of secret study with another mage, one in the white magic classes.  I learned to heal myself, so I wouldn't go through more pain than I needed to."

"Ch-Chaos?" Celtic managed weakly, tears prickling at his eyes.

"Hm?" Chaos tilted his head down to look at the warrior.  "What is it, Celtic?"

"Did anyone ever love you?"

Chaos's eyes closed, as a sting of self-loathing and blame washed over him.  "No, no one ever loved me, and there were two reasons to that.  The first being I didn't let them, not after Dark.  It hurt enough to be used, but to love someone, and still be hopping from bed to bed... A whore, a cheat... I wasn't good enough to be loved...."

"And the second reason?"  Celtic asked, not knowing if it was wise to push forward or not.

"The second was because..." Chaos stopped to think of the right wording, "was because to them I was not a person.  I was an object, or a tool, and not something to be loved, only used.  It was worse in the temple, but the palace was not much better.  There was far less people to please, and many of them had more respect and manners, but still, I was just an object."  Chaos let his head fall back into the pillows, breathing out through parted lips, eye closed lightly.

Celtic rolled onto his stomach, an arm still over the mage's abdomen.  He moved his face so his chin rested on Chaos's chest where his cheek had been before.  "And... it's not different now?  Not at all?"  His voice was almost a whimper.  He didn't want to believe such things could still happen.

Chaos nodded weakly.  "For the most part," he said.  "For the most part it's the same.  Monsters still ask for me, desire my time," he shuddered ever so slightly, "crave it... and so I give it to them.  And it's not just men anymore."

Celtic blinked.  "Women?"

"Hell no," Chaos stated; the first emotion to differ from the rest that were displayed that evening, but it was short lived.  "It's mostly men, and by that, I mean humanoid monsters.  Like you and me, who still look more of less like mortal men.  But not always...speaking class-wise, I've had _dealings_ with Aquas, Winged Beasts, Plants, Dragons, and even Reptiles... though, they were exceptionally good looking considering their types, and often leaned further toward humanoid than, say, a lizard.... and the dragons for example, do go into their humanoid form... usually-"

"Ewww!"

Chaos chuckled lightly, the first merry sound for far too long.  "It's not that bad... actually-"

"Don't even!" Celtic squealed, hiding his face against Chaos's chest and covering his ears.  He stopped when gentle hands pulled his hands away and he looked back up at the mage.  "You were saying... prior to nasty dragon sex?"

"I was saying that nothing much has changed, that I'm still your friendly, Shadow Realm, whore.  Still go about the business of pleasing others.   But..." Chaos paused for a moment, "with Gaia and Luster, it wasn't about them.  No, they had each other for happiness, for pleasure.  That was for me... whoa."  Chaos stunned himself with his own realization.

"You've never slept with anyone because you wanted to?"

"I have, but it was a long, long time ago and it ended in hurt.  Maybe things are starting to change more than I thought..."

"What's changed that you already knew?  How come it's different now?"  Celtic asked, feeling far more open to asking questions, of really any sort to the spell-caster.

"My my, inquisitive now, aren't you?"  Chaos ruffled the elf's hair.  "You're what's different.  From the moment Magi dropped you at my door, maybe even before that.  You're the reason it's not as bad as it was.  Celtic, I've never had anyone, not to talk to, not to care about, and not to be cared by... not since Dark, and you know how he feels about me now."  He ran slender fingers through silky black hair as he sighed.  "You defend me, you want to know what's bothering me, you find me and find out, and you want to help.  A companion... not a one-night lover, or a quick _thing_ behind the throne room.... a friend..." Chaos barely dared say the word. _{Sassy: And no, that is not because he hates Tea and fears she will run in and rant.... that's why I made him say it looks around nervously}_

Celtic stared, mouth agape, one finger in front of him, curled back to point at his face.

"Yes you."  Chaos smiled and pushed Celtic's hand back down.  "You're all that, and it really means a lot to me... I never would have thought."

Celtic snuggled close to the mage.  "Friends," he said against Chaos's chest.  "We'll look out for each other."

Chaos nodded, a true smile running across his deep blue lips. "We will at that."

Sassy: Tada. Now try to review without telling me how long it took to update… or I'll sic Hicky on you.


End file.
